An Unfair Surprise
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Esme's reaction to Bella's pregnancy. CarlisleXEsme


**A/N: I thought it would be interesting to write a fic about Esme's reaction towards Bella's pregnancy. And I also thought it would be interesting if she got mad at Carlisle, since she's always so loving and happy. I love this pairing so much! Lol…Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but the fic is mine! Please enjoy! ^^**

I had just finished with all the renovations to my son and brand-new daughter's surprise cottage. I just knew Edward and Bella would love it! I was sure of this. I knew how much Bella had loved simple and antique things, which is what I had in mind when designing my latest project. After almost three weeks of hard work, I was satisfied with my finished project and after making sure the place was tidied up for their arrival from their honeymoon, I decided to run back home and tell Carlisle the fantastic news.

I could sense my husband's presence upstairs in his office, so I walked up the stairs and stopped at the closed door. His voice was serious and tense as he spoke. From what I could hear, he had been talking to Edward. Something about the grave tone of his voice worried me. I heard his phone beep as the call seemed to end. "Carlisle?" I asked.

He opened the door and stood there, his eyebrows knitted together in deep contemplation. I could tell from this that something was wrong. "Carlisle," I continued, "were you just speaking to Edward? Did something happen to Bella?" I asked, worried. I was concerned that maybe Bella had gotten hurt. The poor dear always had an unexplainable attraction to danger.

He nodded, his gaze fixed to the floor.

I held his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. "What happened?"

"Bella is pregnant." He hesitated as he looked at my shocked expression.

My eyes had widened and my hands fell from his face. "What? How is that possible?" I knew it just wasn't possible for our kind to procreate. Our bodies were forever frozen. I continued to stare up at my husband, demanding an answer.

"Esme," he breathed. I could see the pain in his eyes. "It's…" he paused, looking for a proper way to explain. "Between Edward and Bella, Bella is human, and her body-…"

I had to stop him from explaining everything I knew. "Carlisle, I _know_ that. What I don't understand is Edward."

Clearly, he had been stalling himself. "Unlike the female body, the male body is constantly producing sperm. Even as what Edward and I are, our bodies may be frozen, but still have the potential-…" His medical lecture came to a halt as he heard my tearless sobs. "Esme?"

I turned away from Carlisle, my hand over my mouth as I tearlessly cried. "You knew that all along? Did you even consider this possible for them?" I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind.

"I am sorry, Esme. Bella is only human," he reminded me.

I pushed him away from me. "That's not it!" I protested. "All this time, it was _me_ with the problem! _I _am the one who can't have a baby!" I bit my lip as I glanced up at him.

"I still can't have children, Esme." He watched me, distraught by my sadness. "If I can't have a child with you, there is no point in my having a child at all."

"I'm holding you back then?" I raised my voice. This was my entire fault now.

"No, Esme…" He shook his head. "I love you. I only need you to be happy and I'm more than happy having you as my wife and having Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and now Bella, as our wonderful children." He smiled at me and pulled me close to him. "I am the one to blame for you being unable to bear a child," he added sadly. "It was selfish of me to do such a thing, wanting you only to myself without thinking of what you wanted…"

I pressed a finger to his lips to stop him from talking. "No," I breathed. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I'm sorry for acting so ridiculous over this." I forced a smile. "I love you more than anything and I am grateful for what we share together. I'm perfectly happy with the children we have right now. They are all ours." I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips and pull the love of my life close to me. "I accept who I am, Carlisle," I assured him, "and I am perfectly fine with the way things are now… I can't help but worry about Edward and Bella, though. A baby." I breathed in wonder it the thought. "We'll have a grandchild! Isn't that wonderful?" I exclaimed. I was truly happy for the two. I knew that I had to accept that I could no longer have children of my own with Carlisle, but I have even better, more wonderful children and I love them just as much as I would love my very own child.


End file.
